


Yama-sama and Sho-chan

by ImotoChan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Nicknames, cute fluffiness, losers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImotoChan/pseuds/ImotoChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kageyama recieves a foolish nickname.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yama-sama and Sho-chan

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo! Wooow it's my very first fic ever! I apologize in advance for any grammar errors, my beta has been busy. These two are incredibly cute and I hope you enjoy the fluff!

Yama-sama and Sho-chan

 

"Kageyama, don't you want a cool nickname?"  
"Huh?"

Hinata looks up at tall boy as they walk home, golden eyes wide, twinkling in the streetlights.

"I mean, you really don't like your old one, and I know I've always wanted a cool nickname. Something like the Little Giant! Don't you?"  
"Not particulary." He replies, shrugging.  
"Something like...Kageyama the Great!"  
"That's sounds stupid!"  
"Umm...how about King Kageyama?"

He sighs, adjusting the bag on his shoulder so it isn't digging into his shoulder. 

"Oh wait, forget that one! Um..."  
"What about you? You want one, but the Little Giant is already taken."  
"Well, my friends would call me Sho-chan, but that sounds girly."

Hinata hears a snicker, and Kageyama's the only one it could've come from. 

"Hmph, now I have to come up with a stupid name for you."  
"I thought you were looking for a cool one."  
"Well, yeah, but then you made fun of my nickname, so I'm deterimined to find a dumb one for you!"   
"Hey, I never said your nickname was dumb!"  
"You laughed at it!"  
"I did not." 

There's the snicker again.

"Hah! I've got it!" He jumps in front of Kageyama, spreads his arms out and screams, "YAMA-SAMA!"

Kageyama wasn't sure whether to blush because of the ridiculous name, or to yell at Hinata for being so damn loud. So he does both.

"Hinata! Keep it down!" His face would be a visible red, but Hinata's the one standing in the light of the streetlamp, not him, so his blush is concealed.

"AHAHA!"  
"Hinata!"  
"Yama-samaaa~!"  
"HINATA!"

"Hey, you two, shut it!" A voice from an apartment above yells at them.

"O-oh, sorry!" The two aplogize, and bow in synchronization.

There's a huff and a slam of the window, and Hinata grins, whispering loud enough so Kageyama can hear, "Yama-sama~".

"Hinata...!"  
"Ahaha, I found you a dumb nickname!"  
"I can find one for you too, you know!"  
"Heh, just try!"

Kageyama purses his lips, pondering different possibilities, before sighing in defeat.

"That's what I thought." Hinata beams, clearly proud of himself.

"What if I called you S-sho...chan?" Kageyama somehow manages to get the name out, stumbling over the sound of it. 

Hinata's face turns a faint red, and he quickly retorts, "I-I don't care! I'm used to that name, and I don't dislike it!" Although both these statements were true, the fact that Kageyama was saying it changed everything.

His voice was deep, without being overly-masculine, and it stumbled over the name, making it sound unsure, and a little soft, a strange quality for someone like Kageyams to have. 

"Sho-chan," He says, more firm this time, the almost silent voice crack he has goes unnoticed.   
"S-stop it!"  
"But you said you didn't care." Kageyama's walked a few steps closer, his lips curl up, creating a small smile.

"Y-yama-sama...!" Hinata couldn't do it, Kageyama was beating him.

"Sho-chan."

Hinata's suddenly aware that Kageyama is much closer than he thought, towering over him.

Kageyama bends down just a bit, and Hinata instinctively gets on his tip-toes.

He mumbles one last "Sho-chan", his breath on Hinata's lips, and the centimeter space between them closes.

Neither of them quite know what they're doing, but they both know that they enjoy it.

Hinata's pulled closer, arms wrapped around him, and his hands get thrown around Kageyama's neck. 

After a solid two minutes, they pull apart, only due to the lack of oxygen.

(They both mentally curse the need for air to surive.)

"W-what was that?!" Hinata asks, the color of a tomato.  
"I was about to ask you that!"  
"You moved first!"  
"Well you responded!"

They stand there for a couple of minutes, bickering over whose fault it was that the kiss had occured.

By the time they're both red in the face the arguement hasn't ended. 

Finally, Kageyama sighs, slapping his forehead with his hand.

"Let's just say we both started it."  
"F-fine!"

All that fighting had been pointless in the end. 

A few more minutes pass in silence, neither of them knowing what to do. 

"C-can you..." 

"...do that again?" 

They both smile sheepishly; Hinata's smile is wider, Kageyama is more flustered.

And then Kageyama's hands are on Hinata's back, and Hinata's arms are wrapped around Kageyama's neck, and their lips move against each other's, soft ones and chapped ones. It isn't a deep kiss, like the earlier one, and it isn't full of anything like lust. It's light, and gives the boys flutters in their stomachs. 

Once apart, Hinata grins, and Kageyama blushes, and Hinata laughs at his messy appearance. 

Hinata had linked his arm with Kageyama's, and they continued on their way home.

Hinata bounces up the stairs to his house and stand on the porch, waiting for Kageyama to come up.

"Yama-sama, goodnight." He gets on his tippy-toes and plants a kiss on the tall boy's cheek.

With a faint blush and an embarassed smile, Kageyama mumbles back, "Goodnight, Sho-chan." And then proceeds to head home.   
__________________________________  
The two fell asleep that night with smiles stretched wide across their faces. 

 

(Fin~)


End file.
